Spindle
Spindle was a mage and sapper with the 7th squad of the BridgeburnersMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae whose method of channeling his Warren disrupted and panicked animals when he unveiled it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.130 He once captained a company of sappers for three days until one of his soldiers accidentally set off a charge that killed many of them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.906 Spindle was a short and scrawny, bald man known for wearing a particularly rank black and grey, hooded, thigh-length hair-shirt, allegedly woven from his dead mother's hair.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.377 He refused to wash the shirt, saying that his mother never washed her hair when she was alive.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.140 Damaged portions of the hairshirt slowly grew back.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.563 Picker believed the shirt was the reason Spindle had survived so many years as a soldier.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter III, US TPB p.105 He sometimes spoke of his mother in the present tense,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter III, US TPB p.105 and was careful not to do anything to provoke her disapproval. He was once observed to duck as an impression of knuckles briefly appeared on his bald pate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.411 He had an "eternally sour disposition".Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.129 Spindle was capable of reading the Deck of Dragons and of making copies of the cards for his own set.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 In Memories of Ice After Dujek Onearm's army went renegade, Spindle was promoted to cadre mage. Dujek allied with their old enemies, Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, to war against the Pannion Domin. Spindle led Blend, Detoran, Hedge, Picker, and Trotts into Brood's command tent to steal Fiddler and Hedge's old card table. Rigged to win card games using the Deck of Dragons, it had been lost as a spoil of war when the Bridgeburner camp in Mott Wood was overrun. Spindle and the squad soon put the table back into action to swindle their fellow soldiers. But the presence of a new and heretofore unknown Master of the Deck card painted underneath caused the plan to backfire, lightening their own purses.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.139-143 ] For four of Spindle's readings in a row, the Obelisk dominated for the first time in decades. The mage declared that the new card was a passive influence that had not yet awoken. The rest of Spindle's hand saw the Soldier of High House Death, the Magi of Shadow, the Captain of High House Light, and Hood's Herald. Spindle eventually recognised the face on the Assassin card as Kalam Mekhar and the face on the new card as that of Ganoes Paran.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.178-182 The Bridgeburners were sent by Quorl to the Barghast Range to forge an alliance with Humbrall Taur and the White Face Barghast. Spindle was part of a detachment led by Antsy that was to meet and escort Quick Ben to the Barghast camp. The Bridgeburners and the Barghast were the first of the allied forces to make contact with the enemy at the Siege of Capustan. Using munitions, Spindle and the Bridgeburners punched their way through 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri at Capustan's North Gate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 The Crippled God's growing infection of the Warrens made spellcasting dangerous and Spindle soon grew afraid to test his magic.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.573 ] After the siege was lifted, the Bridgeburners traveled secretly to Coral to reconnoiter the next battlefield. Spindle was part of a team of mages, along with Quick Ben, Bluepearl, and Toes, who defended a network of unmanned trenches and tunnels built on the forested slopes north of the city. The Bridgeburners held their position against Septarch Ultentha and a company of Beklites and Urdomen until Dujek arrived.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.863-865/876 During the Siege of Coral, Spindle and the other Bridgeburners were inserted into the city by quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while Dujek led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 Spindle and Hedge rigged one of the keep's towers with munitions to blow open an entrance for the Bridgeburner attack. Spindle also unveiled his warren to disrupt the Seer's demonic Condors by panicking their animal hosts.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.883/886-887 After the battle, Dujek allowed Spindle and the remaining Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 The mage went to Darujhistan where several of his comrades used their accumulated back pay to establish K'rul's Bar.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In The Bonehunters Quick Ben told Fiddler and Kalam that contrary to reports there had been some survivors in Coral and named Spindle as one of those now living in Darujhistan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.118 In Toll the Hounds Spindle subsequently left Darujhistan to go on a pilgrimage to the site of the Barrow of the Redeemer - which was located just outside the newly re-named Black Coral.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 20, US TPB p.664 However, upon reaching the Pilgrim camp of the Redeemer outside the city, Spindle discovered a place almost completely corrupted by the worship of a new god (the Dying God) with its universal drinking of Kelyk/Saemankelyk - a liquid that was extremely addictive and ultimately deadly.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 20, US TPB p.662-663 Spindle recognized an ex-Bridgeburner, Monkrat, near the camp, and, after some difficulty, convinced Monkrat to help him save as many as possible of the completely abandoned children in the Pilgrim camp before they could be rounded up by the new sect's fanatic adherents to be sacrificed (as virgins) to 'feed' the Dying God.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 22, US TPB p.733-735 Spindle and Monkrat, in time, managed to rescue twenty children, some in very bad shape through neglect - preventing those children, at least, from being killed.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.800-801 Finally, as Spindle and Monkrat watched, Silanah (the 'red dragon') took flight from her roost atop the New Palace of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral and flew to the corrupted ex-Pilgrim camp near the Barrow of the Redeemer to deal deadly payback to Gradithan and the rest of his evil followers.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.809-810 In The Crippled God Spindle had been present in Black Coral (which was "Black" no longer, as the entire Tiste Andii population had vanished, without a word to anyone, along with Silanah) when all of the Great Ravens, thousands of them, suddenly took flight and left the city, flying out over the bay, heading eastward.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, US HC p.286-287 In Orb Sceptre Throne Spindle resurfaced at "K'rul's Bar" where he recruited Picker and Blend to join him for a surveillance jobOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.68-70 which involved keeping watch over what was happening at Scholar Ebbin's latest 'find' - a site located out on the Dwelling Plain, a long walk due south from Darujhistan's Raven Gate.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3, US TPB p.105 Later, Spindle and other regulars of "K'rul's Bar"Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11, US TPB p.322/325-326 - failed in their attempts to destroy, or at least to damage, the stones in the Circle 'supporting' the newly re-created Orb of the Tyrants's protective dome. With Spindle and Fisher standing by, Caladan Brood was finally able to crack one of the stones of the Circle by two double-fisted blows of his mighty hands.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20, US TPB p.559/562-563 This 'breaking' of the Circle (of stones) removed not only the 'Orb of the Tyrants', but also removed the Legate's power and resulted in his ultimate fall and destruction.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20, US TPB p.563-564Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21, US TPB p.589-590 Notes and references de:Spindel Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Sappers Category:Bridgeburners Category:Soldiers Category:Humans